Native Islander
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Meet the Native Islander! Her name is Sharon. Her hobbies include: Pottery and Cave diving!" ---- *'Summary' **The female Native Islander appears as a slightly tanned girl with a blue dress, white hair, and light blue face paint. **The male Native Islander appears as a muscular man with his white hair tied up wearing a blue skirt and silver armbands. **The Main female Islander talks to you about the Blackguard and them stealing their Statues and Power Stones in the beginning of the game. **She is native to a race of islanders, the Kual. ---- *'Behaviour' **Once you destroy a player's or Blackguard Base's Headquarters, the Islanders escape through a hole in the ground. **They roam around the village once they are freed. **The Islanders have also been known to run to trees and clap at them. ---- :* Resource Boats Resource Boats ::*The small Resource boats that appear just south of your docks are sailed by Native Islanders. ::*The Native Islanders "return the favour" from freeing them by sending you a steady stream of Gold, which increases as you free more islands. :::*Read about this form of Gold production on the Freed Village page. ::*The boats that provide Wood, Stone, and Iron are the method of collecting the Resources that your Resource Bases produce. :::*These boats can fill up. The capacity of a boat is equal to the combined sum of all your Resource Bases of that Resource type's collectors' capacity. Basically, if one of your Resource Bases' collector fills up, you will have to collect from the boat for that base's collector to start producing again. ::*Players attacking your home base cannot steal anything from these boats, but if one of your Resource Bases is taken over, you will lose any uncollected Resources from that Resource Base. ---- :* Daily Victory Point Reward Daily Victory Point Reward ::*In addition to the gold and resources from your Resource Bases, the Natives send another boat everyday to help your war effort against the Blackguard. This boat contains a selection of three different rewards that you may choose from. ::* This boat arrives at 6 am in your timezone everyday which is the same time that the day's Event starts. ::*This daily reward improves as you gain more Victory Points. The reward is determined by the highest number of Victory Points that you had in the previous 24 hour period. ::*Attackers cannot steal anything from this boat. However, if you do not collect your Daily Reward before the next one comes, the new one will replace your previous one, so make sure to collect your reward, or you will miss out. ::*Possible Daily Rewards are: :::*Any of the four basic types of Resources: Gold, Wood, Stone, or Iron. :::*Diamonds :::*Any element of Power Stone. The chart below shows the number and size of Power Stone(s) that you will receive in different Victory Point ranges. 'Power Stone Daily Rewards by Victory Point Range' ^ This cut-off may be slightly lower. 750 is the closest confirmed value. ---- :* Operation Reward Operation Reward ::*After the 24 hour period for an Operation ends, everyone who was in the Task Force when the Operation was started will receive an Operation Reward. ::*Instead of the regular boat sailed by Native Islanders, this reward is delivered by a captured Blackguard freighter. ::*The reward will be greater the more Force Points the Task Force wins, so harder Operations have the potential to give greater rewards. :::*The reward also scales depending on Experience level, so if you have a higher Experience level than someone else on your Task Force, you will receive a greater reward than that person. :::*The third and final factor in determining the size of your Operation Reward is your Task Force's maximum size. For example, a player in a Task Force with a max size of 50 receives a lower reward than a player in a Task Force with a max size of 25 people when he or she is of the same Experience level and his or her Task Force won an equal amount of Force Points ::*The Operation Reward gives you three choices. The choices will always be three of the following: Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron, or Diamonds. :::*Unlike the Daily Victory Point Reward, you will never get Power Stones as a choice. This is because Supercell did not want being in a Task Force to be required to compete on the solo Leaderboards. ::*Attackers cannot steal from the freighter, but you can miss out on the reward in other ways. :::*Similarly to the Victory Point Reward, if you do not collect your reward before a new Operation ends, the new reward will replace the reward from the previous Operation, and you will miss out on the previous reward. :::*Also, leaving the Task Force at any point during the Operation will make you ineligible for the reward. ---- *'Quotes' **''"Thank you for driving away the invaders. We will return the favor."'' - When the player destroys Enemy Base (the first Blackguard Base) **''"Thank you for saving us! Those men imprisoned us and took our holy idols."'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the second time **''"Thank you for freeing us! They made us work for days without food or rest."'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the third time ---- *'Trivia' **The first few Blackguard bases you destroy there is dialogue with the Main Islander talking, but later through the game she stops talking. **The male Native Islander was not added until the global release of Boom Beach. The male Islander can be seen jumping out of a destroyed Headquarters. They look very similar to Warriors. Category:Characters Category:Loot